Le quidditch j'adore
by melimelohp
Summary: Qui aurai pu penser que Lily dirait cette prhase un jour ?


Lily Evans était rousse et elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes. Cette année elle était en 6 éme année, à Poudlard. Lily venait d'avoir 16 ans, plus qu'un an et elle serait majeur, en tout cas dans le monde des sorciers. Elle était connue pour son intelligence et sa facilité en cours de Potion, elle était un peu strict également, c'est surement pour pa qu'elle avait été nommé Préféte-en-Chef. 

Sa meilleur amie n'est qu'autre la jolie Alice Rilley. Cette jeune fille était brune et possédait de jolie yeux bleus qui ressemblaient aux ciel. Elles se connaissaient depuis leurs première anée à Poudlard.

Comme je viens de vous le dire, Lily était Préféte-en-Chef, elle passait donc pas mal de temps après Potter et sa bande.

James Potter était brun et avait de très beaux yeux noisettes. Il faisait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch. Autour de lui traînait toujours "Le club de Potter", c'est, comme vous l'aurez surement, compris le fan club des groupies de Potter.

Avec lui restait toujours Sirius Black, son "frère de coeur", lui il avait des cheveux noirs coupés mi-court et des yeux bleus, comme la nuît. Il avait lui aussi son propre fan club, comme ça pas de jaloux !

Il y avait aussi Remus. C'était son ami, il n'était pas immature comme les deux autres. Ses cheveux était d'un blond assez foncés et ses yeux avaient la couleur du miel.

Derrière eux, suivait toujours Peter Pettigrow. Il avait des cheveux couleur cendres et des yeux noirs.

C'etait un samedi matin et c'Иtait un jour important. Même le plus important pour certains. Aujourd'hui ce jouait le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison, et il opposait Gryffondor et Serpentard. Lily n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, elle pensait que c'etait un jeu débile et barbare, mais Alice l'avait supplié car elle ne voulait pas y aller toute seule et elle voulait absolument y aller car Franck (son nouvel petit ami) jouait dans notre équipe. Elle se levait donc en direction de la douche en grognant. Alice l'attendait en bas, quand Lily arriva, elles descendirent prendre leur déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elles allèrent s'asseoir à côté des maraudeurs car c'étaient les seuls places de libres.

-Comment vas-tu ce matin Lily-Jolie ? demanda James avec un sourir quelque peu arrogant.

-Potter arrête de m'appeler par tes surnom débiles, pour toi c'est Evans, répliqua-t-elle séchement.

Lily n'en pensait pas un mot, mais 9a elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle trouvait que James Potter était puéril, prétentieux, arrogant et débile, mais mignon quand même.

-Alors comme ça on vient m'admirer jouer ? lança James.

-Lâche-moi Potter !

-Mais je ne te tiens pas, ce qui sois-dit en passant, pourrait s'arrangeait...

-Alice, je vais dehors, l'air est trop pollué ici !

-James, prise 2042, eeeeeet ... Action, Sirius était mort de rire, il fut vite rejoint par Remus et Alice.

-Très drôle Sirius ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas sortir avec moi, je suis beau, drôle, musclé, intelligent..., enumera-t-il sur ses doigts.

-Heu, James ça va les chevilles ? intervint Remus, et puis laisse la respirer, la pauvre à 8h00 du matin.

-Je n'y peux rien elle est tellement belle, elle me fait penser au soleil avec sa peau de couleur miel.., il mit ses coudes sur la table, prit son visage entre ses mains et soupira de bien-être. Sur ses lévres se dessina un sourir idiot.

Remus essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire, Alice se mordait la lévre inferieur, Peter n'avait pas comprit alors il prit un 4 oeufs au plat et Sirius ... était mort de rire, ce qui fit que les deux autres ne purent pas se retenir plus longtemps. Tous les etudiants les regardaient, ils voyaient trois adolescents mort de rire dont un qui se rouler par terre [Sirius :) et un autres dans les nuages avec un sourir niait, touts le monde avait comprit ce qui venait de se passer : James Potter venait de prendre un rateau de la part de Evans et il faisait de la poésie.

-James, je ... t-en supplie ... arrête ta poésie foireuse !, c'est tout ce que Sirius reussit à dire avant de repartir dans son fou rire.

James sortit de sa réverie et lança un regard noir au trois autres, Alice s'essuyait un larme, Remus buvait un verre d'eau tandis que Sirius remontait sur le banc.

-Nous n'avons vraiment pas les même valeurs !, s'exclama James.

Et les trois compères repartirent dans un éniéme fou rire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily était près du lac et faisait des ricochets. Pourquoi réagissait-t-il comme ça ? Il fallait toujours qu'il se fassent remarquer.

Quelques élèves commençaient à se diriger vers le terrain. Elle se leva et partit chercher des places pour Alice et elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quiddicth avec Sirius. Il était attrapeur et Black était poursuiveur.

-Fais pas cette tête Cornedrue, tu verras ças'arrengera avec la Tigresse.

-Mais elle me déteste Patmol ! Bon je te laisse je vais faire mon brifing.

Ils rentrèrent sur le terrain, c'était Lupin qui commentait le match.

-Acceuillons l'équipe de Gryffondor avec son capitaine et attrapeur bien aimé James Potter, Sirius Black, Caroline Ketlyn et Améie Wilson au rôle de poursuiveurs, les deux batteurs Jack Figg et Will Dawson et le gardien Frank Londubat, s'exclama Remus.

-Et voici l'Equipe de Serpentard, avec le capitaine et gardien Lucius Malefoy, les poursuiveurs Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange et Severus Rogue, les batteurs Alecto Carrow et Amycus Carrow et en tant qu'attrapeur Regulus Black, enuméra Remus d'une voie morne.

Mme Bibine s'avança sur la pelouze et s'exclama :

-Capitaines serrez vous la main et écoutez moi bien, JE VEUX UN JEUX FAIRPLAY !!! Que le match commence !

Le match se déroulait plutôt bien pour les Gryffondors, cela faisait une demi-heure que le jeu avait commencé et Remus avait annoncé 60 à 0 pour eux. James n'avait toujours pas repéré le Vif d'Or. Il s'arréta un instant et observa Lily, qu'il la trouvait belle avec ses yeux verts émeraudes et ses cheveux roux qui volaient au vent.

Soudain Crabbe envoya un volontairement, avec toutes sa force, un cognard sur James, celui-ci ne le vit pas arriver mais le sentit, et il tomba de son balai. Il s'était pérché au moins à 10 m du sol et il continuait de tomber en chute libre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily commençait à avoir vraiment peur, elle le voyait tomber de plus en plus vite. Mais que faire .  
Comme par magie :) , apparu un coussin de bulle. Lily se précipita vers James en courant, elle traverssa le stade le plus vite possible. Elle fit disparaîtrere le coussin de bulle, James qui était suspendu à 50 cm du sol retomba sur les fesses. Lily s'approcha de lui, le souleva avec une force inconnue et lui mit un première claque.

-ça, c'est pour faire l'abruti sur ton balai !

James se tenait la main sur sa joue où une belle marque rouge s'était formée. Tout le stade regardait la scéne en silence, les joueurs s'étaient arrétés de jouer.

-ça, c'est pour m'avoir fais peur !

Lily lui colla une deuxième claque sur l'autre joue, maintenant James se tenait les deux et faisait un efforts surhumains pour ne pas laisser quelques larmes couler, parce qu'elle avait de la force la Tigresse ! James redoutait la prochaine claque, car il ne savait pas où elle allait la mettre.

-Et ça, c'est parce que je suis la pire des imbéciles !

Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa James Potter, celui-ci de peur qu'elle s'en aille lui attrappa la taille et la serra contre lui, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de James. A bout de souffle ils durent se séparer. Lily était toute rouge. James se sentait comme sur un petit nuage, il remonta sur son balai et le match recommença. Lily quant à elle repartait vers les tribunes en sautillant. Tout le monde la regardait : Les Gryffondors avec soulagement car leurs oreilles ne souffriraient plus dans la salle commune; les Serdaigles avec étonement car selon eux deux personnes qui se détestaient comme Гa ne pouvait pas terminer ensemble, c'Иtait impossible; les Poufsouffles avec amusement car d'après eux c'est deux là se tournait l'un autour de l'autre sans le savoir depuis trop longtemps; les Serpentards la regardaient avec dégout ou ne la regardaient pas tout court car c'était une "sang-de-bourbe"; les Groupies de James avec un oeil meurtier tout en disant qu'elle la turait le leur popre main.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily attendait James à la sorti des vestiaires.

-Alors comme ça on ne peut plus se passer de moi ?

Lily ne répondit pas et embrassa James langouresements.

-Lily, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu me giffle et après tu m'embrasse ?

-Hum ... Oui, tout à l'heure quand je t'ai vu tomber j'ai eu peur pour toi et j'ai compris que même si tu avais beaucoup de défaut, elle rigola à la moue de James, je t'aimais.

-He, bien je tomberai plus souvent de mon balai !

Lily lui vola un baiser et s'en alla vers le château en sautillant, James la rattrappa en trois foulées.  
Soudain elle se retourna et s'écria :

-J'ADORE LE QUIDDITCH !!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alice Rilley est le nom de jeune fille que j'ai inventé pour Alice.

Je pense qu'il y a quelque faute, si vous les remarquez n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Vous aimez mon style d'écriture ? Oui, Non, Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de votre avis pour progresser.

C'est ma première fic, j'accepete toute les remarques autant les BONNES que les MAUVAISES, car je veux progresser. BISOUXXX.

melimelo84120hotmail.fr Fan de HARRY POTTER !


End file.
